Modern versions of field games, such as "capture the flag", and other strategic pursuit activities utilize paint pellets discharged from a gun as a visual indicator of a "hit" on a player or target. Typically, these paint pellets are spherical projectiles formed of gelled paint that are launched or fired from pisotls and rifles powered by a compressed gas such as CO.sub.2. Pellets are loaded into a gun individually through a loading tube. In order to avoid permanent marking of an object or a player and to avoid permanent damage to the environment, these paint pellets are formed of water soluble paint gel.
A serious drawback to the use of gelled paint pellets is their tendency to break apart when being loaded or discharged. When this happens, the gelled paint blocks the passage of other pellets through the loading tube or the bore of the gun barrel. This necessitates partial disassembly and cleaning of the gun, rendering it useless and leaving a player vulnerable to attack until the gun is cleaned and reassembled. Because the paint pellets are fragile, multiple rounds cannot be loaded with a clip or cartridge. Rather, loading must be done by manually inserting each pellet into the chamber of the gun or into a loading tube. Another drawback is the unstable flight characteristics of the pellets. Typically, these pellets have an error factor of .+-.8 inches per 100 feet of travel. Furthermore, due to the high muzzle velocity achieved with compressed gas, these pellets easily become deformed and either break apart upon discharge from the gun or deviate from the desired path of travel.